Silent Fury
by FYA2597
Summary: The Seven Kingdoms welcome their new prince with open arms but many are left wondering where does Lyonel stand in a family of Stags and Lions. Will this be the start of another mad king? Or will he be a hero of the realm?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is going to be my first attempt at a Game of Thrones story, more than that this is my attempt at a OC true born son of Robert story. Hopefully this story will be a interesting and unique take on that idea. Also I hope I got that character personalities right in this first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Hope to see you all soon. On to the story.**

 **The world and characters of Game of Thrones belongs to their respective parties.**

* * *

 _283 AL_

A storm had come to King's Landing. It had come fast and without warning. The wind tore at the houses while the rain flooded the streets washing away the shit, piss and rats that infested the city. Cersei watched as the storm beat away at the city below from her room in the Red Keep, a hand resting on the bulge of her pregnancy. She rejoiced knowing that in just less then a months time she would have another child. Joffrey was such a beautiful baby and every time she looked at him she was only reminded of the love that had brought him into this world. Soon she would have another son, or maybe a daughter, just another connection between her and her other half.

As if summoned by her thoughts Jamie entered the room and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. "I must say sister I think being with child suits you. You're positively glowing and there's so much more of you to love." His eyes passed over her features in a not so subtle glance taking in both her large stomach and pronounced breasts. Cersei had half a mind to chaste him for being so lewd yet it also excited her as her pregnancy had brought an almost insatiable hunger for Jamie, a hunger that had gone unanswered for some time now as the maester had said that such stress could cause harm to the baby. "I'm afraid you will have to go without any love for some time longer bother dearest." She smiled at him, reaching out to take his face in her hand. "Though I'm sure your patience and hardship will be rewarded, substantially." She gave him that look of hers, the one she knew that drove him wild. She could see how much it was hurting him and while she too ached for him she also enjoyed tormenting him so. Jamie groaned in frustration, got out of his chair and stood over her. "You are the cruelest woman in the Seven Kingdom." He leaned down resting one hand on her arm, another on her leg and his lips at her ear. "But I can be cruel too." He whispered as he gently kissed at her neck. The hand that been resting at her leg had slipped under her dress began to stroke her mound while the hand that had been on her arm moved to caress her breasts. Cersei could not help the moans that escaped her, a cry that would put a Dornish whore to shame. She had not been expecting Jamie's touch and it had been so long since he had pleasured her like this, she was completely losing herself in the moment. "Ja...Jamie we...we can't. Not...not yet." She breathed between her moans, trying to command him in as firm a voice as she could muster. Instead of listening to her Jamie captured her lips in his own and plunged his fingers into Cerseis cunt. She wanted to scream, this isn't what she wanted, this wasn't nearly enough. She needed her brother inside of her fully and the bastard knew it, he knew that his fingers, as wonderfully skilled as they were, were not enough to satisfy her completely.

Finally after what felt like an eternity they ended their kiss, pulling back just enough to give each other room to breathe. He smiled at her disheveled form, pleased to see the effects of his efforts on her. He began to speak as he pulled his fingers out of her. "You tell me no yet look at how wet you've beco..." He quietly trailed off, his voice barely above a whisper as he pulled further away from her. Cersei's mind still clouded with pleasure and lust was unable to register the look of horror on her brother's face, instead her eyes slowly shifted to what he saw that caused him to stop. As she looked at his hand dripping with blood the world seemed to stand utterly still, the hard beating of rain a white noise that drowned out reality. Then with a strike of thunder the world came crashing back down around them. As if the lighting itself had reached in and struck her, she seized with a terrible pain that ran throughout her body. Nearly sliding off her seat as she screamed with agony in her voice. Not since Joffreys birth had she felt such torment like this yet the fear she had now was even greater. _It wasn't time yet, the baby wasn't supposed to come for another month. No I can't lose my baby, not this sweet innocent thing born of my greatest love_. As these thoughts went through her she realized that Jamie had moved her to the bed. She thought she heard someone else walk into the room but she wasn't sure, it took all her effort to simply stay awake and look at her beloved. He had crouched down beside her, held her hand and was gently stroking her head. "It's going to be fine Cersei, you're going to be alright. You just stay with me now you hear?" She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, feeling far to week too even scream though the pain had still not left her. "I love you Jamie." She breathed out in a whisper with what little strength she could muster. She was vaguely aware that he was calling out to her, but she could no longer hear him. As she felt herself slipping into darkness one last thought went through her mind. _New gods and old, I don't know if you are listening and if you are I don't know if you care but please hear me. Don't let me and my baby die today. I want to hold it, love it and raise it. Please don't take them from me now._

* * *

Robert had two great passions in life, fighting and fucking. Ever since the rebellion there hadn't been anyone to fight. As such he had started to let himself go, he had started to grow fatter and become more of a heavy drinker. Thankfully for his other passion, as the King there was never a shortage of women for him to fuck whether they were whores or servant girls. Honestly he was too drunk to remember which it was that he currently had his cock inside of, but in the end it didn't really matter, she had a tight cunt and huge tits, that was all he needed to know about her. Just as he felt himself get close to his release he heard someone banging at his door. "Your Grace!" He grunted both in pleasure and annoyance. "Fuck off the King is busy!" Yet still the banging did not stop. He soon realized that this wasn't going to end and that this constant pounding made it to hard for him to enjoy himself. He pushed himself off of that gorgeous set of tits under him and stumbled over to the door, throwing it open to see who dared interrupt their King's private meeting. "What in the seven hells do you want boy?!" Robert looked down at the young Lannister guard in front of him, completely oblivious to his nakedness and the boys obvious discomfort. "You...your Grace..." Robert was growing impatient. "Speak up boy! Before I stomp you in for wasting my time!" The young guard looked scared before he remembered just why he had come to the King's chambers. "It's the Queen your Grace, she's giving birth, now as we speak." Robert was taken aback. Cersei was giving birth, now? "What the fuck are you talking about boy? She's not due for another month." The guards face turned serious. "The maester said that the baby is coming now. I was told to come find you right away just in case..."

As he began to realize the full weight of the situation Robert quickly began to feel sober. He turned back into the room and as quickly as possible dressed in a somewhat presentable manner. Cursing the entire time he ran to his wife's chambers. He ignored the calls of all the nurse maids and was about to burst into the room when the doors began to open. In front of him stood maester Pycelle, his robes had been turned a dark red and his face had a serious look on it. At seeing Robert he bowed, gesturing for him to enter the room. "Your Majesty." He said said in a hush tone as he slowly stood straight again. Robert felt his heart stop in his chest as he looked past the old man. It looked as if the entire bed had been stained red, Cerseis face had a sickly pale gray colour to it and to the side of the room stood all the nurse maids around what he assumed would have been his child. "Was it a boy or a girl?" He asked in a mere whisper as if speaking any louder would break the dam that was currently holding back all of his pain and rage. Pycelle had a pained look to him as he turned to the baby. "You have a son my King. One that, for the moment, still lives." Robert had never felt so much pain and joy together in one instance. He walked to the table where they had placed his son, ignoring everyone as they moved out of his way. He looked down at the tiniest baby he had ever seen, smaller then even Joffrey had been, small enough to just fit in his hands. With more gentleness then he had ever shown in his entire life he carefully lifted up his son and held him to his chest. He was so taken with the babe that he hadn't realized that Pycelle was next to him until he spoke up. "I am uncertain what caused such an early birth. Thankfully despite the blood loss her Majesty should survive with hopefully minimal complications. As for the baby..." "My son will live." Robert quickly cutoff the maester before he could say anything else. "My son will live and I will not hear you say otherwise again or I will have your tongue removed from your head." Pycelle quickly apologized before excusing himself out of the room.

As he looked back down at his son he could not help but smile to see that he had moved and curled up next to his chest. The boy was a Baratheon and he would find the strength to survive, Robert knew it in his heart. A loud crash of thunder roared outside, for a moment he was afraid it would wake the baby and send it into tears, only for him to laugh when the baby had more of a look of annoyance on his face then anything. In that moment it struck him. "Lyonel. You will be named Lyonel, after the laughing storm."

As Robert smiled down at the newly named Lyonel he heard a soft voice call from behind him. "The baby." He turned to look at Cersei, all pale, covered in sweat and blood. In that moment there was no hate, just two parents and their child. He sat down beside her and held the baby for her to see. "Our boy lives. He is strong and his name is Lyonel." He said proudly but she hadn't heard most of it. She had a son and he was alive, that was all that mattered right now, not his name. She reached out to touch him and smiled as his little hand came up to grab her finger. With all the strength in his tiny arm he squeezed and she could not help but laugh. "I told you he was strong." Robert said as for the first time since their wedding day they smiled at each other a true genuine smile, not of love for each other, but for the child they held in between them. As the two continued to stare at their new born both were oblivious to Jamie standing to the side of the bed, looking down with hate and murderous rage at the baby. That damned black haired baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! First I just want to say thank you to everyone that favorited, followed and reviewed my story. Support like that is just wonderful to see and motivates me even more. I'm going to be trying to update this story regularly so hopefully you'll be getting a new chapter about once a week, but let's not get ahead of ourselves and let enjoy this chapter!**

 **Game of Thrones does not belong to me.**

* * *

A month had passed since Cersei had given birth and while no one had expressly said so, regardless of the maesters words, most had not expected her to survive after that gruesome day. If she was to be honest with herself, a part of her had been truly terrified that she would die and share the same fate as her mother. Her beautiful mother who had been murdered by that little monster Tyrion. Thankfully she yet lived, but so did the monster that had nearly killed her. Just then the baby in the crib in front of her began to stir reminding her of why she was here.

It had been a week or so after it's birth when she had been first able to really look at it, that is when she had discovered the truth. That thing she had given birth to was not Jamie's, it belonged to that bastard Robert. She didn't know how this could have happened. She was always so careful, always making sure to finish him outside of her and then making sure that she took her beloved inside soon after. How that poor excuse of a man had gotten her pregnant escaped her, until she finally remembered that one night. It had been soon after Joffrey's birth when he had stormed into her room. He was drunk like always, he began to rave about how he didn't want another 'yellow headed lion' in his home. She shudder as she remembered him taking her repeatedly that night, unable to do anything but cry through the pain and humiliation. After the ordeal she had forgotten to take moon tea, then it must of been to late when she went to her brothers bed the next day, Roberts seed had already taken hold.

So now despite her weakness that still remained and the urging of Pycelle that she needed bed rest, she had gone to the nursery. She stood in front of the crib that held that man's spawn, with knife in her hand, ready to correct the injustice that had been done on to her. As she steeled herself to kill it she looked at the baby, it's still sleeping form. In that moment she remembered back to when she first saw him, he had been so small and helpless. She had wanted nothing more but to hold him, keep him safe and protect him from this hideous world. Yet here she stood now ready to murder him, this child who only a month ago everyone believed would die had survived despite the challenge. Not only did he still live but he had grown fast, his size larger than Joffrey when he had been born. Against all the odds this boy was thriving, but she was prepared to end all that. Was she? Was she really able to kill her own son? _No this thing isn't my son, it's Roberts_. She tried to think back to the night he was concived and the rape that had taken place. Instead she remembered the day he was born, the relief she had felt when she was told he lived, the joy she had felt in seeing him and the love she had felt when he held her finger in his tiny hand.

All she could do right now was look at him, as if he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She didn't even hear when the knife slipped from her fingers, clanging on the floor, or felt the tears that now leaked down her face. She gently reached down to grab him, pulling him close to her chest. He began to wake at suddenly being disturbed but once he saw it was her he smiled, reaching up to grab her lose strands of hair that hanged above him. She smiled at him, her son, her beautiful son. She would love him, cherish him and she would never let anything ever happen to him. "I'm so sorry my sweet babe, but mother is here now and she will never let you go."

* * *

287 AL

"Lyonel, come boy. There's something I want you to do." Lyonel turned from his book to look at Robert. "Coming!" He yelled with a smile before quickly following after him. Robert looked back at his son and could not hide the pride that began to show on his face. Four years old and already he was his spitting image. The boy had grown like a weed and now he felt it was time to make use of it. As he walked into the training yard he saw Ser Barristan waiting for him as ordered with two wooden practice swords.

He turned to look down at his son. "Boy it's time you started to learn to use a sword." He almost laughed at seeing the excitement on his sons face. "Every day after your studies you are to come here. Ser Barristan will see to your training. You will listen to everything he say and follow his instructions to the letter. Do I make myself clear?" Robert was hardly ever so serious as this but the situation called for it. He needed to make sure that Lyonel knew what he was getting himself into. He couldn't say he was a good father but he needed to at least show he gave a shred of damn about him. "Yes father. Can I start now?" He asked while practically shaking with joy. Robert couldn't keep it in any more and let out big howl of a laugh. Why had he even bothered, he had been exactly the same his first time. "Go son, show your old man what you can do!" As soon as he said that Lyonel ran off to Barristan. Robert went of to the side to sit down and watch them, calling for someone to fetch him some wine as he got comfortable.

As he watched Lyonel he felt the love and pride he had for him swell in his chest. Robert knew he was a shit father, never really there for any of his children, but he wanted to at least try to make an effort, at least with Lyonel. He knew it was petty and selfish of him but he was the one Robert felt the closest to. Joffrey was always hiding behind his mothers skirt, acting like a damned fool, you would think he was the younger brother. Then there was the baby, how was he supposed to get close to baby girl of all things? No Lyonel was his one chance, his one chance to really look back on his life and say he left something good in the world. That started here and now, by teaching his son how to fight, how to be a man.

An hour later Robert was still there cheering on his boy, if with a bit of drunken flair. It was clear that he was a fast learner and thankfully he took his falls with a smile before quickly getting back up for more. Robert was having a truly wonderful time, but like so often was the case his cold hearted bitch of a wife was making her towards him to ruin it all.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?" Cersei practically growled out at him between clenched teeth. Robert turned to look at her, it was clear from her face she was furious, then again it was hard for him to tell since that was usually the only face she had around him. Off behind her he could see Joffrey trying to make himself as small as possible while still trying to listen in on their fight. He sighed as he began to pour himself some more wine. "What is it now woman?"

"He is too young! He could get hurt! Why in the seven hells did you think it was a good idea to have him start training now?! And why did you not discuss it with me?!" Cersei began to scream at him unable to hold back her contempt. She collected herself and stared down at Robert with a look of hate and disgust. "I want this nonsense to end at once before you get my son killed."

As she finished speaking Robert stood up and turned to face her fully. Before she even knew what had happened she was on the floor and her face was burning, it took her a moment to realize that he had struck her. "You will remember who you are speaking to woman! You may be my wife but I am still your King! Now as for MY son I will raise Lyonel as I see fit. The boy is old enough to learn to fight so he will. I want to make sure that at least one of my children grows up to be a man." Robert was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even see the hurt on Joffrey's face before he ran off. "Now get up and leave us be." He sat down once again as he watched Cersei get to her feet. "As you wish, my King." She spit out, unable to look at him least she say something she would regret. She made to leave but then instead walked over to Lyonel. She kneeled down in front of him as to be eye level with, then cupped his face before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Do be careful darling. If you need anything you come to me right away, okay?" He looked at her cheek, red and beginning to swell. His expression cold and unreadable. Before she had a chance to say anything else he quickly looked to her eyes and smiled. "I will, thank you mother." She simply smiled back at him before making her leave, much to the relief of Robert.

"Alright son enough of that, get back to it." He looked at Lyonel waiting for him to start training again but instead of going at it the boy was just looking at him. A blank face that was beginning to become more and more common the older he got. After a moment of that Lyonel resumed his training with renew effort. _Gods I wonder what goes through that boys head sometimes_. Robert thought before he began to drink again, doing his best to salvage what he had once believed was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Well done my Prince. For your first day of training you are making excellent progress." Ser Barristan congratulated him as they began to set there training swords back on the rack. Lyonel smiled at the old knight. "Thank you, maybe I can be as good as you one day." Barristan smiled before grabbing the boys shoulder. "Keep up your training every day and in no time you will be. But my Prince remember that your skill with a blade is not all that matters, you need knowledge as well." He said as he tapped his head. "Keep to your studies and make sure you pay attention. The greatest lords have both and know when to use one or the other." Lyonel nodded at him, a serious look to his face. "I will Ser Barristan, I swear it." That made him smile before he sent the young Prince off. "Go, enjoy the rest of your day. You've earned it."

As Lyonel walked through the Red Keep he began to think about everything that had happened today. It had certainly been, interesting. It had started out wonderful, father finally letting him train with a sword after he had been asking for months, but then mother had come. She didn't spend as much time with him as she did with Joffrey but he didn't mind, the time they did spend together was wonderful. He loved his mother and to see his father hit her like that had left him boiling. When he looked at her face up close he could tell that it must have hurt her alot. He never liked seeing his parents fight but this was something else, something much worse.

As all these thoughts passed through his head he saw his brother across the hall. "Joffrey wait for me!" He ran up to older brother wanting to tell him all about his day, but stopped as soon as he saw his face. "Are you okay Joff?" He just turned and started walking away from him. "I have no time for stupid children, brother. Why our parents even bothered to have you is beyond me." Lyonel was quite as he watched his brother go. The two of them had been close before, always together, but Joffrey had changed more and more. His pranks had turned from fun to mean, his jokes were now just insults and instead of playing they fought. He didn't understand why but he was beginning to get tired of trying to fix whatever it was that was wrong. If Joffrey wanted to be upset then that was fine with him.

Lyonel began to make his way to the kitchens for a snack when he heard something. "You boy, down to the cellar with you, the King needs more wine." He looked to see a servent boy running out into the hall with two large, empty pitchers. He stood there watching the servant go before an idea began to come to him and he went to follow. Quietly as to not be seen he followed the servent to the wine cellar, he was shocked at what he saw. Dozens and dozens of casks of wine lining the shelves. _Father does love his wine_. He thought to himself with a smile on his face. Lyonel quietly made his way back to room, making plans the whole way. _Yes. Yes this will be perfect_.

The next morning Lyonel made his way to break his fast with his family, though he walked slowly, tired and sore from last nights activities. As he rounded the corner he began to shouting and things being thrown. "What the fuck do you mean there's no more wine?!" He heard his father yelling at the top of his lungs. "Your Majesty, I apologize but it seems that shelves in the wine cellar collapsed destroying the wine casks. We've sent servants out to get more wine but I do not know when they will return." As the servant finished talking he could hear what sounded like another plate being thrown. Lyonel smiled as he made his way into the room, glad to see the excellent start to another day.

* * *

 **And there it is! A chance to see Robert and Cersei's thoughts on their son plus a bit of his personality there at the end. Then there was Lyonel emptying his father's wine cellar as a bit of inoccent revenge. Hurt something I love, I hurt something you love.**

 **Starting with this chapter the focus will start to be on Lyonel, thankfully as he gets older he will become more of an actual character instead of something people just talk about, but I believe that these first two chapters were important to properly introduce him. Still I will be glad to get into the real meat of the story. Well hope you all enjoyed it! See you next time!**

 **Reviews:**

 **JaceMaddox - I hope that it was clear how Robert cares for Lyonel here, from his character in the shoe I always believed he loved "his" children but was just really bad at being a father.**

 **mpowers045 - Womanizer? Well I can't confirm or deny that but I will say that any relationship(s) he does have will be... interesting. :)**

 **BLACK-OP1 - I thought about using Durran but I felt like there were already alot of stories who had a main character with that name.**

 **DannyBlack70 - I think you're referring to when Joffrey was born. I was having trouble working this out at first but I found that in the timeline of the show he was born in 282 instead of the books where he was born in 286. I figured since this is based on the show not the books I will use their timeline.**


End file.
